Escape
by A Voice Of Ed
Summary: Kai is sick of his life, he’s sick doing what people what him to do, so what would happen if none of it happened. He never joined the bladebreakers, beyblades don’t exist, he doesn’t live with Voltaire and Kai isn’t entirely human? Would that be b
1. Chapter One

_This is kinda a re-post, i thad it up for a while then took it down to do a little work on it, most of the work is done on it, i think.   
Anyway if you would be so kind as to read and give a little review, prefreably with some constructive help in but with out is good too. Anyway see you at the end!_   
  
**_Chapter One - Quitting_**   
He sat in the Blue bathroom, picked out by his grandmother. The colours didn't match her, at least that's what Kai thought, she was a hard old woman and pale blue was meant for soft little baby boys. The irony was not lost on Kai, everything did grandmother did was for show. Only he every saw what she was really like, and it wasn't a pleasant sight. Like what she did not half an hour ago, she had hit Kai several times just because her hair stylist had cancelled on her, and now a series of brusies crowned his back. She took her anger out on Kai every time the spoilt wench didn't get what she wanted. At least she could stand the sight of him unlike his grandfather, Kai had to duck and hid anytime he was around, ever since he paid his way out of prison. The only reason his grandmother kept him around was because he was his father's son, and seeing as he was dead. Kai was all she had left of her beloved son.   
  
Blood ran down the pale flesh of the young boy, staining the towel that laid on the floor a crimson red that matched his eyes. He watched the blood slid down his leg, like a red river. He moved the beyblade and nicked into the flesh again, he didn't cry if anything he gasped from pleasure of feeling it gave him. The thrill that it spurred in him was intoxicating and so desiring.   
The power of life and death was in his hands, all he had to do was drag the blade deeper and leave it. He could bleed to death and die, that was his power. Not exactly the best power in the world according to some people but I helped Kai keep his grip on reality. Kai ran his finger in the trail of blood, the warmth made him tingle. Maybe he should lie there till he was drained of the red liquid that spilled from him, maybe he finally be able to give his grandmother something she'd want, freedom from him. Kai shook that thought away, if anything she would be furious for leaving her to clean up the mess of blood he created in the bathroom.   
  
"Kai!" a female voice called through the door, its tone was brash and cold, "what are you doing in there?"   
"Nothing Grandmother " he called back through the wood bathroom door, dropping his trouser back over his leg, covering the bloody pattern he had been playing with.   
"Your friends are here!"   
"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute." H answered politely in a tone that lacked emotion.   
Kai slipped his arm blades on then flung the white scarf on, this was who everybody wanted to see, Kai Hiwatari the champion beyblader. No one ever came to see ordinary Kai Hiwatari, the Kai Hiwatari that just wanted to have a little fun in life, and not have to baby-sit and bunch of nobodies continuously or do what he was order to by his family.   
  
"Kai!" Tyson yelled and Max hugged him like they hadn't seen him for weeks, when in reality it had only been threes days.   
"We should be training." Rai stated plainly, "Not playing around."   
"Beyblade is a game!" Tyson argued, a confused looked plagued his face.   
"It's a game if you treat it like a game and we play to win, it's how we survive. To us it is not a game, unless you wish to retract your position on the team."   
Tyson rolled his eyes, Rai had become a lot harsher since the beyblade championships had started again, he was worse than Kai.   
Kai listened, Rai's last remark playing over and over in his head, "unless you wish to retract your position on the team", he pulled out his beyblade, it still had traces of blood on it from when he was scrapping it along his flesh.   
"I want to" he said cutting in on Tyson's rant of how Rai had become too serious and it was getting 'boring'.   
"You want to what?" Max asked, a flicker of realisation flickering through his eyes, the blonde wasn't as dumb as he acted.   
"Retract my position on the team"   
"What!" Tyson demanded.   
"I quit." Kai answered, his voice was calm and verging on happy for the first time in a long time.   
"Fine" Rai accepted his resignation. "The Bladebreakers have to train, we'll see you around."   
"You cant quit" Tyson yelled at the blue haired boy,   
"He just did." Rai retorted, "now move or you wont be on the team either."   
Tyson sulked away, still shooting pleading looks at Kai till they left.   
"Thanks Rai." Kai muttered then turned back in to the house.   
  
He returned to his room, where he took out his beyblade. Dranzer was covered in Kai's blood, the two shades of red mixing.   
"What do you think Dranz?" he asked the blade, it answered by glowing its deathly red, though that could have the blood that it hid under making it shine a more threatening red.   
He whipped the blade with the bottom of his shirt then walked out again with no destination in mind. Ignoring the warm slow trickling sensation down his lower leg and the small pool of red gathering at the base of his trousers, almost unnoticeable.   
  
"Hey, look." A boy whispered to his friend as Kai walked past then the boy called out, "Kai! You wanna blade?"   
Kai glared at him, he didn't want to fight this amateur, and in fact he didn't want to beyblade anyone.   
"What's the matter? You chicken?" the boy threw the taunt at him.   
Kai turned around, and pulled out Dranzer, "let it rip." Kai did not need some twit telling him he was a coward, he had family to do that.   
  
The boy flicked his blonde hair out of his face and posed himself ready to fight, Kai followed suit. They let heir blades go and they smashed in the makeshift dish the boy had produced. His blade was sent flying out of the dish; Kai's was still spinning as if nothing had happened. The boy cried out but Kai didn't pay any attention, his blade was glowing red. Dranzer emerged. Kai hadn't called him, he should still be in the beyblade. Its wings blazing brightly it screeched loudly then dived at Kai.   
Blood dripping down its feathers as it flew at its master, screeching loudly.   
  
_Better or Worse then last time? _


	2. Chapter Two

_Dadda! Chapter Two!   
Thank you to Kitty, Dawn and Black Camillion, who reviewed last time._   
  
**_Chapter Two - Blood Lust and Raven_**   
Dranzer blazed as it flew towards Kai, who was frozen in horror as the bloody bird slammed into him. Sending him flying backwards.   
Kai hit the floor with a grunt, "Dranzer?"   
"Get up." The great firebird that stood in front of him was the one he once had power over, "Get up" it repeated. Kai complied, in confusion. His bit beast had attacked him and now it was talking to him, glancing round he realised he was no longer on the street. They were surrounded by a swirling mass of colours, like a mist but it was more opaque.   
"Where am I?" he demanded.   
"Nowhere." Dranzer answered callously, the phoenix was changing form as he spoke. Becoming more human, taking the physical features of a boy. "I want to help you." It pledged.   
"How?" Kai had all of his defences up, something about this wasn't right.   
"Take you away from the hurt. Away from this world."   
"What do you know about my pain?" Kai responded, noting again that the figure in front of him was changing.   
"I know this" red had appeared on the boy form of Dranzer covering him from head to foot, "this is your blood. Your power over your life. I know what you show me, even in the blade I can see what happened to you." Dranzer lifted his hand to show Kai that the blood had smeared over every part of him. "Do you want to leave it all behind?"   
Kai nodded, he wanted to leave, and he was tried of not being able to be himself, of feeling like he had no control over his life. Leaving would get him that, he hoped.   
"I will help you, but there are something you must know." The blood covering the human form of Dranzer had evaporated, "your method of escape will be your weakness, and you may even be excluded and persecuted because of it."   
"I don't care. I can handle it." Kai answered, the lack of control eating way at him, as he waited for the bird-boy's reaction.   
Dranzer nodded as it changed back to the form of a phoenix that Kai was so familiar with.   
Kai felt the world suddenly pulling him down, he feel to his knees and darkness took him over.   
  
"Are you okay?" a female voice asked.   
Kai flickered his eyes open to see a girl with black hair leaning over him, she had yellow eyes and fangs like a cat. Behind her he could see the night sky and the full moon that lit the street. "Where am I?"   
The girl laughed, "You're on Matire Street." She pulled him up, "I'm Rei, nice to meet you."   
"Kai." He greeted the girl, not sure how to act.   
"Do you think you can find your way home? Or would you like some help?"   
"I can manage. Thanks." Kai didn't let her smile reach his eyes. He needed to know what just happened, was it a dream or real. Did Dranzer really offer him an escape?   
"Okay. I hope I will see you around." She said then walked away, a cat bounded over to her. She stopped to stroke it but the cat had other plans. It lashed its' claw out at her, tearing in to her arm, a shallow cut but still drew the smallest amount of blood, then dashed of snarling as it went.   
  
Kai watched the cat bound off, a smell caught his attention. It was sweet and intoxicating, he couldn't describe it exactly nor could he figure out from where it was coming.   
"Are you okay?" he asked surprising himself, she nodded and said something but Kai was to caught up in watching her blood pool at the edge of her small cut.   
"I should go" she snapped Kai out of his trance, he agreed though part of him didn't want her to. Part of him wanted to embrace her. She smiled at him one last time, and then ran off, stopping for no more cats.   
"What is happening?" Kai whispered aloud, realising he couldn't stop thing about how she was bleeding. His stomach rumbled reminding him to hurry to his new home.   
  
"Hello! I'm home" Kai called out, no reply. Not that he expected one, his grandmother tended to ignore him for the most of the time.   
"Master Kai. You parents have gone on business again, they will be back in three weeks." A man dresses in a black suit appeared and informed Kai.   
"Master?" Kai looked him over, he was a butler. He was Kai's butler.   
"Sir, is there anything you require before my departure?"   
"Departure? Where?" Kai asked, if this guy was his butler then isn't he suppose to stay and serve him?   
"Yes sir, your parents said that I would be taking my leave for the next three weeks"   
Kai nodded pretending he had just remembered it, "no, I don't need anything."   
The man bowed and vanished into the servant's quarters. Kai didn't see him again.   
  
"Now what do I do?" he though aloud, looking round the house. It seemed the same to him, apart from that the butler had said his parents had left and not his grandparents. Which Kai guessed meant no Voltaire to torture him. The thought made him smile, this might be different world after all, a better world like Dranzer said. Kai reached in his pocket to pull Dranzer out, there was no beyblade there, instead he held a choker and attached to it was silver phoenix crowned with a red gem for an eye.   
"Dranzer?" Kai asked, he was replied with by a faint glow from the gem. Kai smiled again, a very unlikely thing to happen with Kai, at least it was with the old Kai, and maybe this world warranted a new Kai as well.   
  
He wondered up to his room, it was in the same place as it was in his old world, everything in it was more or less the same apart from one or two things, there was nothing beyblade around and no grand parents. He fell on to the bed and closed his eyes, in his left hand he still held the silver Dranzer.   
  
The doorbell ringing woke Kai up he walked downstairs and pulled open the great oak doors to be greeted by a red haired girl with blue eyes, she seemed familiar some how.   
"Kai, you freak! Why aren't you ready?" she screeched at him, in a friendly tone though the sound still felt like it had burst his eardrums, "I want to get to school early, Maemi will be there"   
Kai looked at her blankly, he had a home tutor, Voltaire didn't want him to lower his self to associate with commoners but Voltaire wasn't there anymore. Something Kai could get used to very quickly.   
"Who?" Kai asked, he didn't ask the full question he wanted to ask the blue eyed girl, which was 'who the hell are you?'   
"Did you sleep in your clothes again?" the girl asked ignoring his question and taking a closer look at the deep cresses in Kai shirt and pants. "God Kai! Come on." She grabbed and dragged him back up to his room. Then began rummaging through his closet and draws looking for something for him to wear.   
Kai almost wanted her to get out of his stuff, though technically it wasn't his stuff.   
"Here" she threw a pair of baggy black jeans at him and black shirt; he disappeared in the bathroom that joined to the room. Emerging a few minutes later, fully changed and hair brushed, to be thrown a chain with his wallet connected to it and his black school bag. He attached the chain to his belt loop and shoved the wallet in to his back pocket and swung the bag over his right shoulder, he realised that he was still holding the Dranzer chocker, he wondered how he had changed and not realised he was holding it and quickly dismissed the thought, h had been thrown into a different world and he was worried over something so petty. Not wanting to let go of Dranzer he put it on.   
  
The girl dashed out and Kai followed, they made it to the school gates in five minutes with which Kai was impressed with, it usually took him about twenty minutes to get there. Not that he used to go there very often, just to meet with the Bladebreakers who schooled there. The girl ran her fingers through her hair then turned to Kai asking how she looked. He looked her over, her red hair looked a bit flyaway but it made her seem more natural and complimented her ocean blue eyes very nicely. "You look great."   
She gave a small sigh of relief then turned around, "Hi Maemi!" she called over to a pink haired boy, and Kai did a double take. Pink hair on a boy? The hair was quickly explained when Kai saw the boy was into punk, the black leather and piercing suggested that he was heavily in to it. He wore a black top with yellow writing, which read 'Britney Bites!' over and over in a two columns down the front and back.   
"Hey Talia, what's up?" he walked over accompanied by Rei.   
"Kai" she called happily, Kai waved as way of a greeting.   
"You know her?" Talia asked, "how?"   
"We met yesterday, he was laying on the street and I asked if he was okay"   
"Interesting way to pick girl up" Maemi said sceptically, "Hope your nice to my sister, if you ever go out with her." he said it as it was a warning, Kai suspected there was more he want to say but didn't, while his sister was there at least.   
Kai felt the heat rising in his cheeks, he didn't know what to do, he had never been in this situation before, and Rei noticed his reaction and bounced airily over to his side.   
"Well, I'm Talia." The red head introduced her self to Maemi's sister as she eyed him up hoping one day he would notice her.   
  
"You're year 12 aren't you?" Maemi asked Talia, who nodded, eager to please the object of her desire. "Could you look after my little sister for me, seeing as she's new and everything?"   
"Sure, we'd love to wouldn't we Kai?"   
"Ok" Kai answered and Rei slipped her arm around his. The class bell rang and Kai found himself being pulled along to class by Rei and Talia. Though Talia was a little more reluctant to leave Maemi that Kai and Rei.   
  
Kai's first lesson was physical education, how he loathed that lesson, it was so mundane at least in year twelve you only did one hour a week and it was playing simple games made up by the teachers, but usually based on a more well known sport like basketball. He looked around the changing rooms, the boy were laughing and flicking each other with towels till it hurt. Kai noticed something, the school seemed to lack male students, and it was blindingly obvious looking round the room. In the changing room there was about twelve boys and this was the whole year group, unlike in his old world, where there was about this many girls in his year. There were about forty girls in the year compared to about twelve boys.   
  
"Catch!" Talia hollered to one of her teammates as she threw the basketball at them, Kai stood on the sidelines waiting for one of them to be caught out so he could take their place.   
He watched the team trying to figure out who each one was. There was Talia and Rei and two more girls on his team on the court. One had blonde hair and smiled continuously, Kai though he heard some one call her Mel. She wore a green t-shirt and a pair of orange shorts, Who ever said girls had fashion sense, was wrong, at least in her case Kai thought. The other one was Tirza she had been flirting with Kai before the courts were set up, she kept glancing over and flicking her almost black hair in an attempt to be cute.   
  
Tirza dropped the ball, "your in Kai" she prompted taking up a spot to rest at the side of the court, her eyelashes still fluttering like navy blue butterflies at him.   
  
Kai ran in and was immediately passed the orange ball by Rei, he passed it to Talia before the other team knew what happened, and Talia scored a point. They played for another ten minutes before the teacher called them over and told them all to listen to a new technique she had just developed, Kai somehow managed to get stuck in the middle of the sweating bodies of students, usually he held back as far as he could, crowds made him feel uncomfortable. He couldn't concentrate on what was being said the distraction he was suffering from was different to the one he normally suffered from. For some reason the only thing he could think of was how close everyone was to him, he could smell their light sweat, he could feel the adrenaline radiating off them and the sexual tension each person was giving off was unbelievable, especially from the boys. The feeling was making his head swirl, and his knees week. The crowd disbursed, Kai panted the feeling was making him hot and hungry, ever so hungry.   
"Kai are you alright?" Talia tapped him on the shoulder, he hadn't realised that he had fallen to his knees and was breathing so deeply, the crowd of bodies had faded out and some now were continuing the games they had started before while other made their way to the changing room.   
"Yeah." He managed pulling himself up and following some of the other boys to the changing rooms. He heard Rei ask Talia what was up but walked away to fast to her what her reply was.   
  
Being in the changing rooms didn't help much, the feeling was still there fainter but it was there all the same. Kai glanced round, he had been sitting there so long that there were only two boys left in the room; Kai and Emery.   
  
"Emery" Kai said walking to wards the half dressed boy, who looked up a cold mist hung in his eyes. "You have pretty eyes." Kai mutter staring at his brown eyes, they were slightly orange matching his flaming orange hair.   
Emery took a step back not liking how close Kai had gotten, "what?" he demanded trying to sound tough as he had pressed him self as far back as he could go against the lockers.   
"Your eyes," Kai repeated, moving closer to him, "I like them." He brushed his fingers along Emery's cheek.   
"Kai, dude what the fuck are you doing?" Emery said, he had started trembling slightly.   
Kai laughed, it was somewhat a sadistic laugh, "I wouldn't hurt you. Much."   
Emery tried to dodge away from Kai, but Kai grabbed the waistband of his tennis shorts and slammed the shirtless boy back against the lockers. "Did I say you could leave?" he whispered menacingly in to the boy's ear, pressing his body against him, feeling the heat that had been radiating off him while he played during the P.E lesson, the same heat that had almost made him pass out.   
Emery whimpered, making Kai smile and bare a new addition to his mouth. He had grown fangs, sharp, white fangs. Emery gasped, and pressed himself against the metal wall behind him in attempt to pull himself as far away from Kai as he could. Kai pushed his body closer to him, positioning his body so Emery couldn't move away. Kai brushed the nap of Emery's neck with his lips, pressing small kisses along the pale flesh.   
"Good bye Emery." Kai whispered and sank his white fangs in to Emery's neck, sucking deeply on the red fluid that passed beneath the tender flesh. Kai pressed his body harder against Emery's, brushing his hand over the boy's bare chest. Emery could feel his touch and Kai could feel Emery' body reacting to it in a pleasant way to it, he was still alive not screaming but still alive for the time being.   
A few seconds later Kai felt the body fall limp under him, he released his fangs from the body, which fell to the floor like a clumsy sack of potatoes.   
  
Kai walked out, not bother by feelings of guilt or sorrow for what he just did. He didn't feel anything. No, that's not true he did feel something; he felt full.   
  
"You've been a naughty man, haven't you?"   
"Stop, please. Get away from me. I'll give you anything," the blonde man pleaded to the girl who stood over him, dress in black from head to foot. "Please Raven…"   
"Not interested in your blood money, though the blood part does sound appealing." Raven smirked at him, as his face paled.   
"W-what do you want?" he stuttered.   
"I want…" she let the sentence linger in the air for a second, allowing the man to grasp new hope, "You." She finished with a laugh, watching the man below her lose that little grasp of hope he found. Raven revealed in the mans' nervousness, she loved that feeling of control and fear. It was addictive and she could never get enough of it, her body yearned for more and her mind complied as she acted on her lust for blood and devoured his neck, pleasuring her self on every twitch the man made to get away but found himself over powered by a mere girl.   
  
"Kai what took you so long?" Talia asked when she saw Kai walk out of the changing rooms, "You're being so slow today!" Rei laughed as Talia hounded him with questions of if he was feeling ok.   
"What's that? Rei pointed to a little splash of red along his lower arm, Kai looked at then licked it off, "Ketchup."   
Talia rolled her eyes, "You are so gross sometimes!"   
"Thank you" Kai smiled at her insult, earning alight punch off Talia.   
  
The trio didn't notice a dark figure watching them from the end of the hall. Nor did they notice when she strode towards them her hand in her black coat pocket, twitching on a silver blade that rested there.   
Kai glanced up away from the idle chatter between the two girls he was with, he watched the dark girl walk towards them. She seemed to be walking straight towards Rei. Kai offered a smile but the girl was too focused on Rei to notice.   
  
She was about a meter away when she drew the glittering dagger thrust it towards Rei, Kai moved with out thinking. He blocked the blades' path and the metal slashed through his arm. It took the girl in black a moment to register what happened, but she moved quickly and kicked Kai out of the way. The path to Rei was clear again. Rei stood there unable to move frozen in fear.   
"Boo!" the dark haired girl said making Talia and Rei squeal and run, leaving the girl to laugh at their reactions. She then turned her attention to Kai, who picking himself of the floor. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently. "What's your name?" she asked a smile tugging at her lips.   
Kai didn't answer he just glared menacingly at her making her giggle. "You look so cute when you act tough" she took a step closer to him, "Bu I wouldn't bother, if I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead about now."   
"Kai." He told her not dropping the glared he held.   
"I'm Raven." The sound of people walking towards them caught Ravens attention, "I'll be seeing you around. Kai." She turned away from him her long black coat bellowed out behind her, "And don't mention this attack to your friends they wont remember it." She turned down the corridor and was gone.   
"Kai, what are you still doing here?" Rei asked, Talia following behind her in the questioning. A sudden feeling of déjá-vu over came Kai as the two questioned what he was still doing outside the changing room when he should have been in second period half and hour ago.   
"What about you two? Should you been in class as well?" he challenged, wondering if he should ask if either of them remembered just being attacked.   
"Free period." Talia replied, giving him a questioning look then telling him to get a move on. Kai guessed they didn't recall the attack, though they did notice the cut along his arm and demanded to know from where he had received it.   
  
The rest of the day was uneventful, Kai wondered home to the mansion, he had to persuade Talia he was okay before she would let him go alone. Kai felt like he had never had a friend like that before, some who cared for him for him, not because he could beat more or less anyone in beybattle. His greatest strength had become his weakness in his old world. By the time the mansion was in sight it was dusk, meaning it was around seven o'clock.   
  
Kai opened the oak doors and stepped into the house, it was dark but that was something he was used to, living with Voltaire had taught him to be used to the dark to the nothingness that greeted him when ever he ever came home.   
  
He walked past the master bedroom, and paused. What were his parents like? Where they anything like Voltaire? Kai pushed the door open revealing a pale room decorated with pictures of Kai smiling in the arms of a couple he didn't recognise. "Mom and Dad." He picked up the closet picture to him, it was one of a little Kai, about five years old, and a woman with blue locks that curled round her face, she too had markings on her face. The family symbol of royalty. Kai felt numb, he didn't remember his parents in the other world, and here he lived with them, it was like dream come true.   
  
Kai pulled himself from the pictures and trying to recreate the memories he saw, for the first time he wondered what happen to the Kai that belonged here. He didn't have long to consider it, when something smashed downstairs. He ran quickly knowing he was supposed to be on his own in the house.   
  
_That was a long chapter. My fingers hurt! so worth a review or not? _


	3. Chapter Three

**_Chapter Three - Hunger strikes again_**   
  
A shadow moved in the dark, not trying to hide itself. It was picking up the bits of a broken vase.   
"Who's there?" Kai said flicking on a near by lamp, to reveal Rei. "What are you doing here?"   
"Sorry, I just wanted to see you." She said, she finished picking up the bits of ceramic that litter the floor.   
"Ever heard of a front door?"   
Rei shrugged, "Your parents might have answered?"   
"They're away for a while. Why the window?" he asked referring to her choice of entrance.   
She shrugged again, "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Kai shook his head with a smirk.   
"You're not mad are you?" she asked with such innocence that Kai couldn't find it in himself to be cross, even through all the hate that consumed him he couldn't be cross. "No."   
Rei beamed at him, "So what to do something?" "I have a feeling you have something planned." Kai answered with a nod of head. Rei grabbed   
his arm and dragged him towards the t room, where a windscreen TV and a leather sofa were.   
Kai looked impressed, this used to be his grandmothers sewing room, but that was another world.   
"Wow! You have like every film ever made here" Rei said her eyes wide as she gazed over the back wall of the room, which was covered in videos and DVDs. "Lets watch this one." She pulled out 'Spiderman' and handed it to Kai. He looked at it blankly, what did she want him to do with it?   
"You put it on and I'll go find a drink, if that's okay?"   
Kai nodded, and she bounced out of the room and he looked round for the DVD player, which was located at the front of the room next to the TV.   
  
The copyright information fluttered on to the screen, Kai then moved to sit on the leather sofa and waited for Rei to return.   
"Miss me?" Rei said passing him a coke can, obviously she could find glasses, Kai couldn't blame her he couldn't find anything in the kitchen either. She made herself comfy net to Kai, she was careful not to sit to close but close enough. The film stared. Ten minutes in to it, Kai felt something warm lean against him. Rei had somehow moved so she curled up next to him and his arm was round her shoulders, he didn't even remember moving. He considered moving, this was certainly not a situation he was used to, most of the girls he knew didn't want to be near him let alone cuddle up to him. Rei leaned her head against his chest, it felt so comforting. He decided not to move her.   
  
Both of them were cuddled up to each other, neither want to move. The film ended and instead of getting another film they switched to normal TV and talked idle about what was on when the doorbell made then both jump.   
"Hang on a sec I'll just get that." Kai told Rei who had sunk down the sofa as if she was trying to hide.   
  
Kai pulled open the door to Maemi, who immediately demanded, "Where is she?"   
Kai blinked, "If you mean Rei she's in the rec room. " Kai dodged as Maemi pushed past roughly and thundered towards the rec room.   
He heard Rei sequel and dashed in after Maemi. Rei stood the far end of the sofa and Maemi stood on the other.   
"You're not allowed out" Maemi told her, his tone reflected his face, worried and mad.   
"You're out." Rei argued.   
"Only to find you, if dad finds out then were in trouble."   
Rei stuck her tongue out. "We're leaving now." Maemi ordered, turning away from his younger sister.   
"I don't want to." most people saying something like that would have risked sounding spoilt but the way Rei said it was pure defiance.   
"She can stay if she wants" Kai said, earning a sharp glare off Maemi.   
"Fine! Do want you want." Maemi turned away and stormed back out the house.   
"Thank you!" Rei squealed as she tackled Kai into a hug, knocking him to the floor. He tried to answer but found his words lost under the grateful girl's grasp. She pulled off him then asked where she was sleeping catching Kai off guard, he didn't even know if the house had guest rooms after all his grandmother house didn't.   
"I don't know."   
"Your room?" Rei asked, she widened her eyes innocently but there was a flicker of knowing in them that she couldn't hide.   
  
After ten minutes of light arguing Rei was in guest room they found two doors away from Kai's room. He lent her a baggy t-shirt and made sure she was okay then wandered off to his own bed where he stripped to his boxers and plunged under the black silk that covered his bed. Tucked up in the soft silk sheets he couldn't sleep, Rei was the first person he'd ever let stay round his house. She was the first person he'd let cuddle up to him, he didn't understand why. Surly he can't have changed that much over night, or maybe the world was changing him. Was the change a good thing?   
  
"Kai, are you awake?" Rei whispered at the door, a shadow of light glowed behind her. Kai decide not to answer, instead he shut his eyes and slowed his breathing. Hopefully the illusion he was asleep would be created. At first she just stood there, than he heard her tiptoe across the room to his bed, the mattress creaked as she put her weight on to the end of it gently, then shuffled her way up to Kai. He still didn't move, though part of him screamed that it wasn't right and she should be in his bed. He felt her slip under the silk sheets and her warm body pressed again his, the shirt he lent her didn't cover her legs so he could feel her skin brush against him. The touch sent shivers up his spine. She slowly moved again, being careful not to wake him, she rested her head on hi bare chest where she fell asleep.   
  
Kai didn't know what time he final managed to fall asleep, all he knew was when he woke up he was tangled up in Rei's body as she was with his. He tried to move himself away from Rei with out waking her up, to no avail.   
"Ahhh!" Rei was awake, "oh my god we didn't?" she asked noting the t-shirt she wore was rolled to just under her breasts and that she was closely entangle with Kai.   
"NO!" Kai answered more hotly than he intended, making them both blush. He pulled away fro her quickly, not wanting it to be an awkward moment between them, he glanced at the clock on the bedside table.   
"We're late!" he announced rushing to pull on some clothes. As he stood Rei noticed scars all up his leg, some fresh, some were more or less heal over. She lazily looked at the clock, quarter to nine, she jumped up to change then stopped.   
"I don't have any thing to wear." The statement threw Kai, what was he supposed to do now?   
"You can borrow some of my clothes?" he offered unsure of what else to do.   
Rei frowned, then walked over to his closet and flung the door open. She peered inside and bit her lower lip. Kai felt his gaze wonder down her body as she rummaged in the closet, he wondered what it would be like to taste her, to be able to feel her blood running down his throat. Kai shook the thoughts away, disgusted by what he had just though about her, he didn't want to eat her.   
"This'll do." She pulled out a pair of blue trousers and a black sleeveless top, the out fit didn't look that bad once she put it on and pulled it to fit a bit.   
Kai's stomach rumbled loudly, "Want to get something to eat?" Rei asked, a grin playing on her lips.   
"No Time" Kai reminded her, then grabbed her and pulled her out the door to school as Talia had done to him the day before to him.   
  
They reached the gates with two minutes to spare, Kai looked round for Talia, he wanted to ask why she hadn't called round that morning. He spotted her talking with a pink haired boy dressed in black giving him dirty looks.   
"Kai!" Talia called when she spotted him, he made his way over, Rei followed unwillingly.   
"Hey" he greeted them, Rei didn't say anything she kept her head turn defiantly from Maemi.   
"Maemi was just telling me where Rei spent the night." Talia said after Maemi left them.   
"Nothing happened, she just slept round." Kai said in his defence, it didn't help that Rei had entwined herself in his arm as they walked.   
"Sure." Talia taunted, "and I don't have a crush on Maemi". The sarcasm in her voice was overloading.   
"Nothing happened!" Kai said again in a hot tone, this girl was starting to irritate him, very badly.   
"If you don't tell me now I'll get it out of one of you sooner or later" Talia warned him, taking obvious note of the clothes Rei wore were not hers.   
"Nothing happened, so nothing for you to find out." Kai told her sharply, ripping his arm away from Rei and stomping off.   
"What's his deal?" Talia asked Rei, as the blue haired boy thundered off into the classroom.   
Rei just shrugged, then grinned as Talia assaulted her with questions about last night and the odd comment of how she was fast.   
  
Kai gave a low growl from deep in his throat, a couple of people looked in his direction, trying to figure out if the noise was him or not. He just glared back at them till they turned away, he wasn't in the mood for anyone, and he shifted in his desk, waiting for the bell so he could get the day over with.   
"Kai!" A light cheery voice bounced over to him, accompanied by an equally as bouncy body. "What's up, cutie?"   
"Tirza." Kai answered not looking at her, maybe she would go away.   
"So, what's with the frown?" she persisted, learning in front of him on his desk, also giving him a perfect view down her top. "I'd love to cheer you up." She added the last part in a slightly seductive tone.   
"I'm not in the mood. Go away."   
Mel looked offended, "That's not what you said last time."   
Kai almost gagged, the Kai originally from this world was involved with Tirza. He suppressed a laugh as he imagined being snuggled up to her.   
"I'm sorry," he stared not realising what he was saying, not even knowing he was saying it, "Let me make it up to you, at break meet me at the front of the school." His hand had moved to hold hers and she was smiling again, gazing into his eyes. But she didn't notice a sparkle of cunning glittering there. Class started and Kai produced the illusion he was paying attention while letting his mind wonder.   
  
He thought about Emery, how sweet he had tasted and how much Emery had enjoy being pinned to the lockers by Kai, although he would never be able to admit it due to him being dead. He thought about Tirza and how she would like his surprise. Then he thought about the attack, the girl who called herself Raven. Kai wanted to meet her, he wanted to find out why she attacked Rei. Rei. The object of Kai's new found emotions, the object of his desire. She was beautiful, Kai would have readily admitted that to anyone, but she had also managed to wedge herself deep in his emotions in such a short space of time. He remembered what it felt like to be close to her, to feel her long hair though it was bound by it's wrap between his fingers, her large yellow eyes gazing in to his own blood coloured eyes and her skin warm as it pressed against him. He let his eyes close for a second, to imagine what she looked like under her clothes, in his daydream he saw himself standing next to her, she was wearing nothing unlike him. She put her arms around him as if to kiss him but she moved so she exposed her neck to him, he felt his dream body lean over her warmth and plant a small kiss there. He suddenly snapped his eyes open pulled from the daydream by his stomach growling fiercely at him. Two lessons had passed and he didn't even realise, it was break time. 


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four - **_   
  
"Kai, what's my surprise?" Tirza asked fluttering her eyelashes at the blue haired boy.   
"Walk with me and find out." his voice was smooth and seemed to wrap round her in its deepness. She gave a small sigh and took his arm.   
"Did you hear about the body they found? Mrs Dickinson has been trying to cover it up." Tirza said idly striking up conversation. She didn't notice Kai grin at the mention of yesterday's incident, "They say that he was drained of blood, some Vampire wannabe or something."   
"We're here," Kai told her cutting her off, she looked round. They stood behind the school field where no one but the crack heads hung out.   
"Where?" Tirza asked, disgust was evident in her voice as she looked round. "I thought you wanted to show me something."   
"It's actually more of a giving sort of thing." Kai moved closer to her to her pleasure, he slipped his arms round her and pressed his lips against hers.   
Tirza sighed his name when he pulled his lips away, then let his kisses trail down her jaw to her neck. He paused taking in the heat she radiated, smelling her fresh skin; vanilla. He parted his lips and tasted her neck with the tip of his tongue the action made Tirza shiver in his arms.   
"Tut tut." A voice floated over to them in a singsong tone, "Kai, eating innocents. Naughty little boy."   
Kai flicked a glare in the direction of the voice, a black haired girl stood there dressed in a long black bellowing coat.   
"Raven." He greeted her, releasing his arms from around Tirza. Raven's black eyes danced with streams of red and she smiled at Kai, "You remembered me!" she exclaimed with mock amusement.   
"Your pretty hard to forget." Kai growled.   
Tirza glanced between the two and gripped on to Kai as if she was trying to show he was hers and this new arrival didn't stand a chance.   
"Aww. The little predator thinks he's all tough, just because he's hungry!" Raven taunted him in a baby voice as she walked closer. "Well, I'm sorry Kai, I can't let you feed on her. As much as I'd love to watch it." Raven cast a glance at Tirza's neck, "Try Rei, I'm sure she's much tastier anyway." She watched his reaction of a quivering adams apple before continuing. "Can't you imagine what it would be like to taste her, to feel her beneath you, it would be better than sex."   
"Stop it." Kai ordered, she noted his palms getting sweaty and his mouth salivating.   
"You know you want her." Raven continued, "Go find Rei."   
A low growl came from Kai as Raven began encircling him; he clenched his fist in a defiant action.   
"Go little one, find your desire."   
Kai gave anther growl, "I don't take orders from anyone." He told her, his eyes blazed so fiercely that Tirza had backed away from him slightly and now she stood a foot away watching the two.   
Raven laughed, "of course you don't. Who's ordering it? I was merely suggesting…"   
"Don't" Kai warned again and as he spoke he moved towards Tirza. She shivered as he put his arm around her, and pulled her close. "Leave us." He ordered Raven.   
Raven hovered for a second, biting down on her lower lip, "I shouldn't let you eat her." she said. Though she sounded as if she really couldn't have cared less.   
"Leave us." Kai told her again, the hunger he was feeling could not tolerate waiting anymore, and neither could his patience.   
Raven shook her head, "No, sorry Kai." She moved swiftly forward with such a speed that she was almost unseen. Her fist made contact with his face sending him flying, and she grabbed Tirza and seemed to vanish. Kai picked himself off the floor growling in rage, he couldn't bare the hunger that lingered in him anymore. A fluttering nearby caught his attention, a black bird had flow and landed close by. He moved as fast a Raven had, and snatched the bird up, he brought it up to his lips and screwed his face up before biting in to the small feathered creature and sucking it dry in a matter of seconds. The attacking hunger seemed to settle a bit after the distasteful snack he just endured. With another growl he made his way back to the School, to find more prey.   
  
"Kai, where have you been?" Rei saw the blue haired boy stalking towards her and Talia. Talia also smiled and waved him over. In reply he glared at them then gave a growl so low it barely audible, silently he took up step with them listening to them as they discussed their plans for a sleep over.   
"We can't have it round my house" Rei said, her voice softened as she recalled last night and he brothers anger.   
"Nor mine! There's not enough room." Talia's face fell, and then sparkled up mischievously, "Kai…" She asked in singsong voice that meant she was up to something. "Kai can we use your place for are little party? Please?"   
Suddenly both Talia and Rei were hanging of his arms, their alluring sent clinging to Kai nose increasing his hungry ten fold. Their puppy dogs playing, not on his sense of pity but on his enjoyment of suffering and the hunger that loomed over him. He took a sharp breath, and nodded, his hunger was speaking, now it would wait, wait for tonight when two the beautiful girls would be at their most unsuspecting moment, then his hunger could devour them both.   
The girls let go of him and squealed, then rushed off to tell the other few guests. Kai smiled, his stomach didn't hurt nor bother him anymore for the rest of the day, instead it patiently waited for the evenings feast.   
  
"How uncouth having a boy host it." A girl with red hair said as she walked towards the Kai's mansion arm in arm with her comrades, it was seven o'clock and they were discussing the new sleeping arrangements.   
"I hope he's cute, who is it again?" one of the blonds asked, her green eyes sparkling with lust and her voice hinting on ditzy.   
"He's the boy who always hangs around with Talia, the sort of loner one." A girl with a French accent replied, an air of knowing played in her voice but it was so subtle it was inoffensive.   
The girls continued to giggle and talk about the uncouth male host that would be present at the annual charity clubs sleep over for girls.   
"Oh, it quite nice looking," the girl with red hair, said trying to suppress her enthusiasm for the house as it came in to view.   
"You love it Racal, don't lie." The French accented girl taunted her friend.   
Talia then opened the front door where they stood waiting to enter. She greeted them loudly gaining Kai's attention from the next room, he wondered in to be introduced by Talia.   
"Kai, this is Racal," She pointed to the red head who smiled, "This is Emma," she gestured to a blonde, "this is Odette" the French girl gave a small wave, "And finally this is Janette" the last girl nodded.   
"Hi." Kai said trying to remember all the names Talia had told him already. So far there was Tirza, Mel, Betty, and now these four. Kai's stomach gave a little jolt in anticipation   
  
The girl hurried off to the largest room in the house, which happened to be the dining room. The large oak table that they had found there had been removed and Talia had replaced it with several loads of pillows and cushions she'd brought with her and ones she got when she and Rei raided the all the rooms in Kai's house. There was sleeping bags scattered over the cushions and dead in the middle, hidden by the mountains of pillows was a cleared space where plates had been set out. All the girls squealed loudly when they enter the room, Kai sulked outside the door waiting for an invitation in, which soon came in the form of Talia shouting at him to get his but in there so they could start.   
  
"Welcome to the annual cheerleaders charity sleep over!" Talia announced when everyone had seated them selves around the empty space in the middle of the room, Kai had some how managed to sit next to Rei and Tirza, who kept leaning against him when she had the chance.   
"We have no business to discuss so lets have fun!" as soon as Talia had finished the girls clapped and began talking in a loud chatter that made Kai's ears ring.   
"Kai, sweetie. You know you love me?" Talia had appeared behind him and was talking in a sickly sweet voice again.   
"What do you want?" he asked, trying to keep him self from ravishing any of the girls immediately.   
"You know you have that big wide screen TV, in the den area?"   
Kai nodded, he knew what was coming, she wanted him to bring it down here. He let her continue in her sickly sweet voice that sounded too fake and eager.   
"Can we bring it here?" she fluttered her eyelashes a few times.   
"I cant carry in my own." He told her blankly.   
"I'll help." Tirza piped up at the chance to be with Kai alone. Kai nodded, Talia gave him a look that said 'are you sure', obviously the Kai on this world didn't hang around with this girl much in public and he could see why. Tirza pulled gently on his arm guiding him out the door, as they left a high pitched laugh echoed over the room from all of the girls. Kai had feeling he knew what they were laughing at.   
  
"in here, right?" Tirza clung to Kais arm tightly and stopped him outside the door two down from the dinning room, Kai nodded. His face was blank and unreadable, by looking at him you wouldn't have guessed he was planning on satisfying his hunger there and then.   
Kai, would you kiss me?" Tirza had let go of him and now stood in front of him, her eyes averted slightly and a pink blush crept up her tanned neck .   
Kai didn't answer, though a smile tugged at his lips as he moved her chin so she was looking in to his eyes. She either didn't notice or didn't care when his pupils seemed to flicker black and grow, then he lowered his head over her neck. Her breathing quickened and he could feel her body pulsate under him. This was the moment she had been waiting for, she wanted Kai to kiss her, she'd wanted it for so long. There was only one problem this wasn't her Kai, this Kai was the last thing she'd every see. Tirza gasped as Kai's unseen fangs buried themselves into the soft meat of her neck. A thick liquid flowed from the puncture mark in her skin and Kai sucked deeply, leaving Tirza in a glazed state.   
  
Suddenly Kai's face was ripped from his meal, Raven had torn him away from Tirza and held him by his hair. She looked him in the eyes, ignoring his snarls of anger and hunger. "I told you to get Rei." She said plainly, Tirza had fallen to the floor and passed out, from shock or loss of blood, it was hard to tell.   
"I eat who I want." Kai growled.   
Raven sighed, "You want blood? Here," she had let go of him and produced a dagger, it looked to be the same one she had charged Rei and Talia with before. She pressed the blade to her right arm and dragged it along the skin, a crimson line followed the sharp point. "Drink this."   
Kai didn't argue the hunger had plagued him too long, he took hold of her arm and drank deeply.   
  
Tirza stirred on the floor, she looked up and saw Kai latched on to Ravens arm and screamed. The high pitched sound and the sudden fear that filled the room pulled Kai's attention from Raven's arm and he glanced at Tizara with interest. She screamed even harder when she saw the fangs in his mouth stained with the slightest of blood and his eyes coloured blacker than coal.   
His attention didn't linger on the screaming girl for long he twisted back round to Raven and began to feast on her arm again. He felt Raven's body shudder with a sigh, then he felt her tug her arm away but he didn't let go. A thud quietly echoed round the room and the screaming behind him stopped.   
  
Kai didn't know how long had past, all he knew was that the hunger that drove him was at last calm. He tasted the blood he had been drinking for the first time, it was sweet and spicy. The more he had the more he wanted, something about it drew him to rink more. For a second he wondered why he hadn't tasted it when he started to drink.   
"Enough." Raven ordered. Kai answered by sucking harder on her arm, scraping his teeth again the sides of the cut, widening it.   
"I said enough." She hissed and pulled her arm roughly away, she pulled it too quickly and Kai didn't have time to let go. His nails dug into her skin and as she pulled he tore into her flesh making her hiss.   
"You have had your fill."   
"How do you know? How do you know I might not go crazy over the lack of blood?" he questioned her with anger, he eyes had not left her arm where blood slowly pooled.   
Raven rolled her eyes, "You are such a novice." She brought her bloody arm to her lips and lapped up the blood. Kai watched with a smirk that still bared his fangs .   
"Your eyes are back to normal." She told him as if that explained everything.   
Kai gave a low growl but still wore his smirk, "What's that supposed to mean?"   
Raven laughed, she had lapped off all the blood on her arm and now let it drop to her side. "You are such a novise!" She repeated with laugh, "Your eyes would still be black if you were still hungry, seeing as they are back to normal it means you have enough power to control them with out to."   
Kai blinked at her, the smirk still lingered on his lips but not as strong as it was a few minutes before. "How do you know this?"   
"sweetie, You aren't the only supernatural creature around her." she smiled sweetly at him, her eyes dancing with laughter. "now be a good little boy and kill Rei for me."   
Kai's smirk disappeared, "What are you?" he demanded of the girl in a black cloak.   
"I'm a mixture of a lot of things." She paused, Kai noticed the cuts on her arm had become shadows of scars. "Some of those things are a lycanthrope of the cat Varity, panther to be exact."   
"Shape-shifter?"   
"You're a day-walking vampire, and you cant handle the prospect of a shape-shifter?" the laughter that danced in her eyes had spread to the rest of her face.   
  



	5. Chapter Five

_****_Chapter five -   
  
"Kai?" Tirza's voice floated up from her waking body, "Kai are you there?"   
"Looks like girlfriend wants you. Remember what I said about Rei." With that Raven pulled a disappearing act in the swish of her cloak.   
Tirza groaned on the floor, "What happened?"   
Kai looked her, a faint bruise smeared the side of her face turning it a reddish purple.   
"You fell pretty hard, don't you remember?" his face and voice had become soft and gentle, no sign that minutes ago he had been feeding off some ones arm. "Can you stand?"   
She nodded, "They want the TV, we should get that."   
"You sure you want to?" Kai asked, he sounded so concerned that Tirza didn't trust her memory, which screamed that before she passed out he bite her.   
"Yeah, Yeah I am fine." Kai smiled at her answer, he still tasted her blood in his mouth, but she would never know that she had almost been his meal if it weren't for Raven.   
  
Five minutes later they were back in the dinning room sprawled out in among the cushions and pillows sighing about how cute Ewan McGregor, looked in Moulin rouge. Kai had slithered his way over to Rei and lay in her lap. By the time all the food had been eaten and the group were on their fifth film most of them were asleep and the two that weren't, were giggling as they wandered round their friends sleeping bodies putting cream in their hand and doodling on faces with a black felt tip.   
  
Kai was awake but he lay besides Rei, an arm draped over her waist. The position was less compromising than the one he had woken up in last time he'd a bed with her, though technically the weren't really in a bed, they were on pillows and cushions. He watched as Talia and Odette artfully give Emma a moustache and pirate scar, and then fill her open mouth with spray cream. Both girls had to stifle their laughs as the doubled over with joy. Kai resisted a smile till Rei moved and curled her self closer to him, her warmth cradling him. Her sent clung to nose and Ravens words played in his head, he thought about biting her and drinking her dry, though it wasn't necessary just yet. He was still full of Ravens blood, her life force still warmed his stomach quenching the hunger that had bayed there not too long ago. Also the two girls wondering around would have been incontinent it they saw Kai bite some one. He moved his head slightly so he was looking down at her pale face. Her black hair was still pulled neck in the white wrap she wore, he could imagine it acting like a blanket if she left it up wrapped, it was thick and seemed o flow as if it were all stuck as once piece.   
  
The thought of Rei calmed in to a light sleep and he dreamed. An image of Rei standing in a room where everything was white, from the wall to the floor and there was nothing else in the room. She wore nothing but her ankle length black hair twisting around her hid her body. She smiled at him when she glanced up to see him and signalled for him to come to her. Kai complied, the carpet was soft under foot like walking on the finest fur. Rei reached out to him and hooked her arms round his waist, she looked up at her eyes shining in their golden glory and then leaned up to meet his lips. The kiss was long and lingering, too real for just a dream. Rei pulled away, she walked towards the door, which was now shut and was black and defiant against the white room. "It's the way home," Rei told him, her naked torso still hidden by hair that swirled and twisted around her. "Do you want to know how to get there?" Kai shook his head, Rei ignored him. The way she was speaking and behaving was child like, a knowing innocence. Raven behaved like that. "This is the way." She held her hand up, blood had swirled round her wrist but there was no wound. Kai looked at her face, and she was looking behind him. He turned round to see a mirror framed in a dark wood and gold leaf threaded through it, in the mirror he saw himself. Fangs shined like a silver blade and his all of eyes were black, even the whites were pure black. "That's what you have become. You still might have more changes to endure. Do you really want that?" Kai didn't answer he took a step closer to the mirror and Rei appeared behind him, he turned to face her again.   
"Would you still like me?" he was aware of the child innocence and unsure ness his voice had taken on as he spoke.   
Rei laughed, "like you? Never!" she let out another laugh as she did so Kai noticed her lips turning red. Then they seemed to begin to drip, he reached forward and wiped whatever was dripping from her. The moment he touched it he wished he hadn't, it was blood and it was awakening his hunger, strong and demanding. Demanding for blood. The rest of Rei began to discolour and melt away, leaving a new form of a familiar face; Raven.   
  
Kai sprang up, waking Rei as he did so. A thin layer of sweat covered him and showed through his clothes in damp small patches.   
"What's wrong?" Rei asked him.   
"Bad dream, it's nothing to worry about."   
"Your all wet, wanna change?" she wiped the sleep from her eyes and waited for an answer.   
"No, I want to stay here." He told her, suddenly he didn't want to lose Rei he just wanted to be near her to hold her. It was pure lust nothing to do with hunger. He slipped his arm round her and tried to pull her closer to him but she resisted, for a second she was doing what she did in the dream; rejecting him.   
"No offence, but I don't want to get sweaty so go change." She held a light smile on her face, it wasn't meant as an insult she was just being honest.   
Kai smirked and stood, surprisingly Rei followed suit. She followed him up to his room and went straight for his closet.   
"What are you doing?" he inquired. Rei turned didn't turn out of the closet, instead she ordered him to take a shower. Kai cocked his head giving her a disbelieving look, "Since when were you my mother?"   
"I'm not. Talia said we were all going out today and I want you to look great." She pouted, then with a mischievous smile she added "And I wanted to see you with your shirt off again."   
"So you pick out my clothes?" his voice carried a questioning tone that was almost drowned out by anger.   
Rei shrugged "it was an excuse" with that she moved away from the closet and sat on his bed, creasing the silk sheets as she made her self-comfortable. "You going to shower or stare at me all day?"   
Kai's mood switched, his anger faded as quickly ass it had come. "I like the second option" he smirked "unless you were thinking of joining me in the shower"   
Rei blushed and looked away, a light giggle left her throat.   
"Well?" Kai asked walking towards then bed removing his shirt at the same time. He sat next to her pulling him self close to her side.   
Rei ran her hand along his skin and gazed in to his crimson eyes, they were such a deep red that it made her shiver. Kai leaned forward his arms winding round her and he met her lips.   
  
It was the first kiss he'd ever shared that wasn't going to end in bloodshed. Rei kissed back parting her lips letting his tongue roam her mouth, exploring and tasting her. Rei let out a small moan as Kai shifted his weight on to her deepening the kiss.   
An intrusive Cough echoed from the door. Someone was making their presence known, Talia stood in the door way with a few blushing girls behind her, "They wanted to know if they could borrow your shower and a few towels."   
Kai pulled off Rei to her disappointment, "Yeah, you know where it is" he told her Talia winked and shut the door behind her. Kai would have showed them where bathroom was but he wasn't quite sure himself. He' had only been in the house a few days and hadn't really looked around. He knew there was a shower and toilet attached to his room and he knew where the kitchen was, that was about the extent of his knowledge of the house layout.   
  
He looked back at Rei wanting to go back they were doing before they were interrupted but some how it didn't seem to be right. He left her sitting on the bed and went to take a shower. The water cascaded down his body, red marks trailed the hot water to fade once relieved from the heat. He pulled the shower curtain back to be greeted by a mirror image of him. He stared in to the mirrors that cover the walls giving the illusion the room was bigger that it really was. He looked at himself, his grey hair hung flatly over his shoulders, it wasn't long hair but it wasn't short. It made him look like he belonged in a rock group like Finch or some other young group. He didn't look like the reflection in his dream. His eyes were crimson, which was odd but he'd always been told that was something to do with albinism. He checked his teeth, no fangs showed. Did his face transform? "Does blood make me change?" he asked his reflection who answered him with his own questioning stare.   
  
A light cold breeze ran over him, he was still wearing nothing from coming out the shower. Picking up a white towel from a rack that leaned against the wall between the toilet and door, he drapes it round his waist and then reached for his clothes, which were no where to be seen. He forgot to bring them in with him. He cursed then poked his head round the door of his room.   
  
Rei had gone from the bed and Kai could see her standing at the veranda. She looked so fragile against the morning sun, it took his breath away and for a few seconds he simple watched her. Something jogged him back in to reality and her hurried to grab a few clothes for his draws and closet.   
"You going to change in here?" Rei had turned to face in the room, the sun rising behind her framed her face with gold that emphasised her eyes.   
"Your so beautiful" Kai responded earning a blush from her. He couldn't help himself but to walk to wards her, her blush grew redder and she looked away. Always the modest one. Her brushed his hand against her cheek and her warmth flooded in him like a fire that would never be extinguished. He lowered his lips the inch they were away from hers.   
"I have to get changed too," she whispered to him. Kai nodded but didn't move he let her gently tug away after they held the position for nearly a full minute.   
Kai let out the breath he had been holding when she shut the door, he hadn't even realised he was holding his breath.   
  
Two hours later everyone had showered, had breakfast and teased both Rei and Kai about what they were doing in his bedroom. Talia seemed to take the most joy from being able to tease them both.   
"I have to go." Tirza announced and left, she didn't bother hiding her jealously of Rei and became very brash with her. The other girls didn't say anything but they stopped drawing attention to Kai and Rei while Tirza was around. Everyone bid goodbye and left till only Talia, Rei and Kai were left.   
Talia took charge of the clean up crew, she ordered Rei to wash the dishes while she and Kai started collecting the pillows of the dinning room floor.   
  
  



	6. Chapter Six

_Blah, sorry to any who actually remembers this. _   
_Psst. *Pokes reader* Go here... emptydd.deep-ice.com_   
  
_****_Chapter six -   
  
"You are so hot on Rei!" Talia squealed at Kai and threw a cushion at him, "You really shouldn't take it so fast with her." Talia's voice was softer and was in the same playful tone it started out in.   
Kai retaliated with a cushion that hit square in the face, "Why not? We both want it." He too tried to keep up the illusion to an outside eye that they were having a friendly discussion and not an intimate 'best-friend' talk.   
"You don't enough about her."   
Kai stopped collecting pillows and stared at Talia, "What do you know that I don't?"   
"Her mother and father were killed, just before she moved here. She told me that there is some one after her family and wont stop till all of them are dead. That includes Rei."   
Kai smirked at Talia's perfectly straight face, "you're joking right?" he asked. Talia shook her head.   
"Rei told me yesterday, after we saw your cut. She thought it might have been the attacker after her." Talia paused letting Kai digest the information, "Kai, please don't tell her you know."   
"I wont." He said and took the few pillows he held up to the rooms they belonged so he could think with out interruption.   
  
He left Talia standing knee deep in multi coloured pillows and he carried three absent mind idly up to the master bedrooms. He reached the top of the stairs and realised he didn't know where to put the cushions, pushing through every door he finally found where they might have gone and put there. It was a bedroom, large but not the master bedroom. It was painted a royal green with gold and black mahogany decorating it. Kai felt compelled to walk in as he did so caught sight of a mirror on the right wall. It was in a black mahogany frame and Gold leaf was melted in to it. It was the mirror from his dream.   
  
"Kai." A callous voice called from the mirror. "Kai."   
He walked over no fear resided in him as he approached the mirror. A red figure blurred in it with slashes of yellow. Kai stared harder at the mirror, trying to focus the image and make sense of it. "Let me go Kai. I have done my duty let me go." The voice was familiar. Kai stared harder and began to see a phoenix.   
"Dranzer?" Kai heard his voice whisper but didn't remember actually doing it.   
"Yes. It is Dranzer, and I want you to let me free."   
"Free?" the bird began changing form again to its human form, "How do I free you?"   
"Just let go of that." The Dranzer boy pointed to Kai's neck, "just take it off."   
Kai paused, he didn't want to lose the only thing that had stuck by him all his life.   
"Take it off." Dranzer coaxed   
"Kai fingered his necklace, the little silver phoenix's metal feathers were cold against his fingers. "I don't want to lose you." Kai told the fire bird-boy in the mirror.   
"I have don't my duty to you, I must leave."   
A saddened anger rushed over Kai, at hearing duty. He was just part of the birds duty? "Fine leave." Kai pulled the chain from round his neck as he did so he didn't notice the figure change in the mirror. Change from a beautiful firebird boy to a shadowed female figure.   
  
As Kai tore the chain from his neck his body convulsed forward, a searing pain slashed through his body. His eyes flashed blacker that coal and his fangs bared as a low growl echoed from deep in his stomach. The necklace he tore from his neck pulsed with a red light and then faded it to nothingness. It was gone. Kai found him self-facing the black a gold carpet the cover the floor of the room, he was on his knees gasping for air. For a second everything was calm and quiet then he began to spasm and cough. A sweet copper taste enter his mouth and it made him cough even more, he cover his mouth but he couldn't stop the blood pouring out of his mouth at an alarming rate. It stained the green bits of carpet and disappeared in to he black. Neither Talia nor Rei came to his aid, they both carried on cleaning up downstairs. What felt like hours, to Kai, passed as he coughed up blood and when he finally stopped, he found the phoenix pendent had gone. The black rope it was on still lay on the floor but Dranzer wasn't attached to it, he was nowhere to be seen. Kai snatched up the cord and threw it in the bin as he strode out, his tongue flicker at the small splashes of red on his chin.   
  
"Kai, are you going to help or not." Talia's angry voice floated to him from behind a pile of walking cushions.   
Kai smirk and plucked a few pillows from the pile, catching Talia by surprise and making her drop them cover the floor with soft colours. Kai laughed. Talia bent over and picked up a black silk pillow, her red hair falling over her face hiding the grin she wore, then she threw it smacking him square in the face. "Cow" spilled from Kai's lips as he snatched up one of the scattered pillows and retaliated.   
  
"Okay, I give. You win!" Kai shouted as Talia pinned him to the floor and smothered him with the crimson pillow she was holding. She rolled off hi with a laugh, "we haven't had a pillow fight since that time you broke your arm"   
Kai looked at her, that was his first pillow fight and he never remembered breaking his arm, ever. Then it struck him, she was talking about the Kai before him. Part of him then wanted to tell her, tell her about not being her Kai, Emery, and Raven. But he didn't.   
"Come on Talia will kill us if we let her do all the work." She paused, "and if she didn't talk to you then who would you cuddle up with at night?" She bounced off before Kai could scowl at her for teasing him again.   
  
Two hour later the house was clean, or at least cleaner then it had been with a dozen girls in it. Talia had gone home and Rei was taking a shower. Kai wondered round, the memory of Dranzer's rejection fresh in his memory. The pain he'd felt when he pulled his chain off was so strong Kai figured it had to mean something but what.   
  
  
  



End file.
